


Take Care Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sickstuck, When I'm bored, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets sick, and Bro's not there, so John takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote when I was bored :) It's my first Homestuck fanfic, so it probably sucks. Sorry.
> 
> It's a Non-Sburb AU, and John and Dave are both 16.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:16

TG: john

EB: hey dave!!

TG: john im sick

EB: aw :( where's bro

TG: i dont fucking know, hes been out with a girl all morning and prob wont be back until later

EB: I'll be there in five

 

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:21

 

John quickly throws the cover off of him and drives to Dave's house, which, luckily, is right down the road in the next neighborhood over 

 

* * * *

 

John walked into Dave in the living room, wrapped up in probably four blankets on his small couch, with some shitty action movie on. His face was very red, his usually soft blonde hair sweaty and sticking up all over the place, and he didn't have his shades on. He must've felt really terrible.

 

John steps around the many wadded-up tissues thrown all over the floor around the couch, and places his hand over Dave's forehead, which is very warm. Dave looks up at him with his tired, half-shut red eyes.

"When did this start?" John asks, sympathetically. 

"When I woke up this morning." Dave replies, heavily congested.

"I should really check your temperature." John says, and disappears to the bathroom for a few minutes.

 

He's digging around in the bathroom drawer for a thermometer, when a rather loud retching noise comes from the living room. John jumps, startled, and runs back down the hall, only to find Dave miserably crumpled up in a puddle of his own puke, which is all over the couch and the floor.

"Goddammit, Dave." John sighs, to which Dave only groans in pain.

"Alright, then, let's get this cleaned up."

 

And he does. It takes about an hour to clean up the couch and the floor, shower Dave, and get the room to smell at least tolerable with a number of apple scented candles and wide open windows.

 

"Damn, dude, it says 103!" John exclaims when he sticks the thermometer under Dave's arm when they're finally situated on the couch.

John had put in some Nick Cage movie that was barely being watched, and Dave was tightly clinging to John's side, with a small trash can on the floor beside him.

"You should really be drinking more fluids." John says, and looks over to the untouched glass of water on the end table beside him. Dave groans into John's shoulder.

"But I'll just throw up again." Dave croaks.

"I don't think there's anything else to throw up." John says softly into his boyfriend's damp hair. Dave's already thrown up twice since the first time, and gone through an entire box of tissues. 

"Please. It'll make you feel better." 

Dave rolls his eyes, to which John proceeds to carefully hand the cup of water to Dave's shaky hands. He takes a tiny sip and tries to hand it back to John.

"Um. More than that."

Dave shakes his head.

"Babe, you're dehydrated. Don't be difficult."

Dave gives in, reluctantly, and drinks about half of the water. John takes it from him and sets it back down on the table, and that's when Dave goes into another coughing and sneezing fit.

"Sshhhhhhh...." John rubs small circles into Dave's sweaty back and shoulders.

 

Eventually, at about 4 in the afternoon, Dave begins to get drowsy, and falls asleep, face pressed into John's chest. John kisses the top of Dave's head and mindlessly watches TV and pesters Jade and Rose until he wakes up.

"I love you, babe." he whispers.

 

When Dave wakes up a few hours later, he's feeling a little better, so John makes him soup. He scarfs the entire bowl quite quickly, which of course doesn't end well, so John ended up holding back Dave's sweaty bangs, as if it helped, and whispering sweet nothings while Dave got sick the umpteenth time. John decided to stay the night, and the next morning, Bro came back to a sick little brother, as well as a sick John, both boys cuddled as close as they can on that tiny, sweaty couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shitty title, I really couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
